The present invention is related to a crematorium. More specifically the present invention is related to a mobile crematorium.
It is an unfortunate reality that disasters occur which result in large numbers of deaths. Disasters can be natural; such as hurricanes, earthquakes, etc., or they may be induced; such as acts of war or terrorism. When such disasters occur it is often necessary to lay large numbers of human remains to their final rest.
Mass graves are sometimes used wherein large numbers of human bodies are entered into a common grave and covered for burial. This is undesirable for many reasons including the difficulty associated with obtaining portions of land which are suitable for such mass burials. Cremation is possible yet this is unpractical since the bodies must be transported at a high cost and any transportation across borders may require excessive paper work and administrative expense at a time when most individuals are not prepared for such efforts.
In the normal course of life many people choose to be cremated after death. The cost of establishing a crematorium is high which limits the number of businesses wishing to establish this capability. A further complication is the problem associated with jurisdictions. It is not uncommon for states to have limitations on the ability to transport deceased bodies over territorial lines unless they are embalmed. Therefore, if a crematorium does not exist in a certain jurisdiction the body may need to be embalmed prior to transporting them to a crematorium in another jurisdiction. The cost of embalming is therefore an additional expense which is unwarranted and typically occurs at a time of emotional stress for the families of the deceased.
There is a need in the art to eliminate the necessity for a crematorium in every jurisdiction. There is also a need to circumvent the requirement that a deceased body be embalmed prior to transportation across jurisdictional boundaries. This problem has been eliminated by the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile crematorium which can be readily transported to diverse locations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile crematorium which can be transported behind a tow vehicle, such as a car or truck, to a location and then the crematorium can be converted to a stationary crematorium by removal of the incinerator from the frame and wheels.
These, and other objects, are provided in a method for cremating the remains of a deceased being. The method comprises transporting a mobile crematorium to a location wherein the deceased is to be cremated. The mobile crematorium comprises: a first combustion chamber, wheels, and a trailer hitch. The deceased remains are then heating in the first combustion chamber to a temperature of at least 1000xc2x0 F. thereby creating combustion gases and noncombustible materials. The combustion gases are allowed to exit the first combustion chamber and the noncombustible materials are removed and placed in a storage device such as an urn.
A particularly preferred embodiment is provided in a mobile crematorium. The mobile crematorium comprises a frame with an incinerator, wheels and a hitch attached thereto. The incinerator comprises a first combustion chamber with a first combustion source and a second combustion chamber with a second combustion source. Combustion of the deceased occurs in the combustion chamber. Gases created by the first combustion are further combusted in the second combustion chamber.
A particularly preferred embodiment is provided in a method for cremating the remains of a deceased being. A mobile crematorium is transported to a location where the deceased being is to be cremated. The mobile crematorium comprises a first combustion chamber, wheels and a trailer hitch. The deceased being is heated in the first combustion chamber to a temperature of at least 1000xc2x0 F. to create combustion gases and noncombustible materials. The combustion gases exit the first combustion chamber and pass through a secondary combustion chamber. The secondary combustion chamber further comprises a heat source for further combusting the gases. The noncombustible materials are removed and placed in a storage device.